Leiana Trayle
Description Name: Leiana Trayle Division: Freelanders Guild: Kin Age: 372 Country of Origin: Andor Will die during Bowl of the Winds RP Appearance: Leiana began life as a slip of a girl with more strength than she looked like she ought to have. By the time she joined the Knitting Circle at Ebou Dar, she had gained weight and maturity. Warmly rounded and soft, her life of travel hasn't kept her from prosperity or a good meal. She still held the ghost of a feminine figure, but it had exaggerated to that of a motherly figure - perhaps one that was close to term in a pregnancy. Her once-dark hair has greyed to silver at the temples but the long braid she wears turns back to brown before the end of it. Personality: Leiana is warm and bright and friendly to all those she meets save anyone connected to Aes Sedai or Tar Valon. With them she adopts a cool and uninterested tone that belies the fear she has of what atrocities these women may have endured, and caused. She tends to be motherly and involved in the dealings of her friends, often viewing the patients she sees as a Wise Woman as the children she never had. Character History: Leiana was born to a prosperous Innkeeper in Whitebridge in Andor. She'd grown up with the majesty of the power-wrought bright and the hustle and bustle of a crossroads community. As she spent her youth helping out in the Inn, she often wished she could go on adventures and see the rest of the world as well. One day when she was 17, she got her chance. An Aes Sedai stayed at the Inn on her way back from Arad Domain and at Leiana's insistent questioning, agreed to test the girl if she could channel. She could, and the Gray Sister agreed to take the child back with her to the Tower. Leiana was full of excitement and eagerness once she got to the Tower and three times she was caught channeling unsupervised and punished by the Mistress of Novices. She wasn't a bad girl, just willful and over-eager. When it came time to take her arches, Leiana eagerly went into them. When she came out of the first set of rings, however, she was so shaken by the experience that she refused to go into the next one and was put out of the tower once she was capable enough with the one power that she would not be a danger to herself or others. Feeling like a failure and scared of what the Aes Sedai must endure to earn their shawl, Leiana didn't return to her home. Outside of Tar Valon, she was approached by the Kin representatives there and told of the life she could live with them, helping their communities and learning to control their abilities together. She thought for a long time of the fondness she felt for the Wisdom back home, but while she agreed to join the Kin, she did not agree to returning to her home. Instead she decided to travel and see the world. She spent as long as she could in each of the great cities, moving on when people would begin to notice that she still seemed so young for someone who had lived there for 30 or 40 years. She ended up settling down in Illian, where the manner of speech and beautiful city charmed her into staying. She took a husband and she took up being a Wise Woman. Her age had just started to show and while she did not have any children by Meric Domini, she stayed with him until he passed away. When Meric died, several of the members of the Knitting Circle made the short trip from Ebou Dar to Illian to speak with Leiana. They asked her to join them in Ebou Dar as a junior member of the Knitting Circle. Leiana had grown weary of traveling and longed for the companionship and closeness of those who she wouldn't outlive and leave behind. She joined them and felt like she had finally found the place she'd been looking for for over 300 years. Home. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Kin Bios